


Ice (paleta)

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Guiño AkaKuro, M/M, Un poco de humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya le había dado un palo de helado a un indignado Akashi; éste bajó la mirada y lo giró en sus dedos.</p><p>“Ganador”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice (paleta)

Si se miraba desde afuera, desde el simple punto de vista de cualquier persona ordinaria, sentirse obligados a mostrarle respeto a alguien tan importante como Akashi Seijuro era algo natural, producto de la admiración, miedo y envidia que todos (o al menos la mayoría) parecían sentir hacia él.

El típico niño rico y bien parecido que sobresalía en todo, ¿no? Aunque lo que ocurría dentro de esta pequeña persona tan correcta no era tan típico como pudiese parecer. Decir que tenía su lado bueno y su lado malo sería demasiado sencillo, no, lo que ocurría puertas adentro en la cabeza de Seijuro podría asemejarse más bien a un licuado de superioridad, arrogancia, bastante auto confianza, amabilidad, orgullo, mucho orgullo, un sentido de liderazgo nato, inteligencia casi sobre humana, un toque de saña, un poquito de locura y sobre todo determinación, porque para ser como Akashi y no morir en el intento había que tener mucha determinación para llevar a cabo cualquiera de sus cometidos,  _todos_ , sin fallo alguno.

Casi como si pudiera ver el futuro y por ende hacer cada movimiento perfecto.

Por el momento, era como una balanza que se mantenía equilibrada dentro de los estándares de lo  _sano_  y  _normal_ , bastante más altos que en cualquier otra persona, pero normal al fin, al menos en lo que respectaba a su visión de cómo debía ser un humano evolucionado. No esos mediocres sacos de vagancia, bulliciosos y viciosos que se hacían llamar gente y lastimosamente eran una mayoría.

— Buenas tardes, Akashi-san.

— Buenas tardes. Gracias por tu esfuerzo.

Y como el modelo avanzado de la humanidad que era debía destacar en todo aspecto de su vida, sobre todo en una de las cosas que más le habían llegado a gustar que era el baloncesto.

Así que después de corresponder el saludo de una de las managers del equipo, se adentró al gimnasio de la primera categoría del club de básquet de Teiko, en el cual era mirado como un alíen ya que para un colegio tan exigente y de alto nivel en el deporte como este, que un crío recién salido de la primaria de buenas a primeras lograra estar a la par de los mejores de grados superiores sin mayor esfuerzo daba un poco de miedo la verdad. Aunque no había sido el único, siendo acompañado por otras tres cabecitas coloridas considerados desde ya unos pequeños genios.

A pesar de ello Akashi no se sentía mezclado con ellos, aún con su nivel seguían estando fuera de su circunferencia de grandeza la cual era bastante amplia, dándoles el mismo trato meramente formal como a cualquiera. Y eso a los otros tres no les importaba ya que cada quien iba por su lado, sus personalidades no congeniaban del todo y no le hacían preferencia a nadie, ni siquiera al pelirrojo.

Midorima fue el que logró acercársele un poco ya que el carácter de ambos era un poco similar, y el de anteojos era lo suficientemente serio, tranquilo y listo como para serle una buena compañía intelectual sin aburrirle o causarle molestia, aunque también a veces le resultaba un tanto curioso cuando el fan del horóscopo perdía los nervios con Aomine o Murasakibara, algo que era casi diario ya. Aun así la idea de considerar a Shintaro un amigo ni siquiera se asomó por su mente, no había necesidad, ya que eso de la amistad era un lazo de dependencia hacia la otra persona, ya fuese en alto o bajo grado, y eso era algo que él no quería ni le era útil.

Por eso no le importaba que los demás  _Milagros_  mantuvieran distancia con él, casi ignorándolo. Por eso no le molestaba que tuvieran un trato hacia él tan informal, casi atrevido, con tal de que fueran útiles en el equipo y lograran mantener el honor invicto de Teiko.

Por eso no le incomodaba que vitorearan alrededor del nuevo prodigio rubio que se unió a las primeras líneas, y por eso no le afectaba en lo absoluto verlos reunidos después de entrenar, tan animados en su grupito tan exclusivo tonteando y comiendo unos helados que se veían muy deliciosos.

No le interesaba en lo absoluto, por lo mismo decidió que ya había sido suficiente atención la que les prestaba y se preparó para seguir su camino, que casualmente se había cruzado con el de los otros prodigios más Momoi y Kuroko, al cual le había tomado unos segundos extras percibir en su campo de visión.

Quería aprovechar que había puesto de excusa una alargada reunión entre el entrenador, el capitán y el sub capitán del equipo (el cual era su cargo actual) para que lo pasaran a buscar más tarde. Solo había querido caminar un rato por los alrededores antes de regresar y esperar en la entrada de la escuela.

No obstante, cuando ya hubo dado media vuelta y tenía un pie delante, una voz tranquila lo tomó por sorpresa. Aunque esto no lo demostró más que con un par de parpadeos antes de girarse hacia el más bajo, que lo había llamado por su nombre después de haberse arrastrado sigilosamente junto a él como la sombra que era.

— Akashi-kun. —había dicho el de cabello celeste, mirándolo con sus ojos redondos. Él respondió con una simple mirada— Puedes quedártelo si gustas, yo ya no lo quiero.

¿Eh? El pelirrojo volvió a parpadear, recibiendo el ligero trozo de madera en su mano que anteriormente había estado recubierto por un helado de vainilla. Pero qué falta de respeto, incluso si él no fuera Akashi, que Tetsuya le diera sobrantes de basura hablando de esa manera, como si en realidad fuese algo importante. ¿Acaso no había algún basurero en las cercanías?

 _«_ _¿Te estás burlando de mí?»_

Sin embargo, los ojos de Tetsuya continuaban serenos y parecían mirarle de manera expectante. ¿En serio quería que hiciera algo con ese pedazo de madera inútil? Akashi no dijo nada, suspirando de manera tenue, simplemente bajó la mirada y giró entre sus dedos la madera de una paleta ya acabada. Decía  _“GANADOR”._

Alguna clase de emoción extraña jamás experimentada por él, aunque un poco similar a la exaltación de cuando jugaba en un partido, se manifestó en sus entrañas silenciosamente.

— Oh, qué suertudo, Akashi.

De alguna manera ahora tenía a Aomine a sus espaldas, viendo la escena con facilidad debido a la diferencia de alturas.

— Mmm, ¿Aka-chin también comerá helado? Están ricos.

La voz arrastrada de Murasakibara también se les había unido, a su lado Midorima solo se ajustaba sus lentes y Momoi observaba sonriente, rodeada de corazones que llevaban el nombre de Tetsu-kun. Se acababa de enamorar.

— Primero debes cambiarlo, y si quieres otro Kise lo paga. —añadió el As.

— ¡Oye! —el rubio ni siquiera conocía a Akashi.

Entre el nuevo revuelto que habían formado los más altos junto a la única chica retomaron su camino alejándose de la tienda, escuchándose claramente como Midorima elevaba la voz por encima de ellos para exigirles que se callaran de una buena vez porque molestaban a las demás personas.

— ¿No vienes, Akashi-kun? —Kuroko también estaba dispuesto a partir, invitando al menor.

Éste recuperó la compostura, aunque nunca se notó diferente.

— No, estoy bien.

— Entonces buenas noches, Akashi-kun.

Akashi dejó de mirar la pequeña sonrisa que Kuroko había formado solo cuando el más bajo se hubo girado por completo para seguir al resto a un paso calmado. Aún con el palito en la mano volvió a centrarse en éste; en realidad no lo necesitaba y a él no le importaban las cosas que no le eran de utilidad, sin embargo echarlo a la basura sería muy desconsiderado ya que fue un regalo, ¿cierto? Mejor pensaría en ello más tarde, así que se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta escolar y regresó en sus pasos hacia la escuela.

No eran amigos, su relación solo llegaba a la categoría de compañeros de equipo. Aun así, este tipo de cosas, esta rara sensación, una expresión agradable en el rostro de Tetsuya… de vez en cuando, algo que desafiara sus expectativas realmente no era tan descabellado ni indeseable como creyó.


End file.
